


hyejoo protection squad

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, dispatch is a bitch tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: (im fully aware that the title makes this sound like a crack fic but i assure you it isnt lmAo)dispatch puts out an article outing hyejoo's sexualityedit : ty for 200 hits !!





	hyejoo protection squad

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @/angelicnako and see my fics as soon as theyre uploaded !!!

‘Loona’s Olivia Hye is a Lesbian’

hyejoo gasped. she couldn’t believe what she had read. how did they find out? she was always so careful when they were in public not to out herself.

“no, no, no, no, no.” the words kept falling out of her mouth as she kept rereading the articles title. tears started pouring out of her eyes.

“haseul, sooyoung, kahei, jungeun!!” she yelled. her elders always knew how to react in times like this. after all, they were all gay too, they just hadn’t been outed like this.

ㅡㅡ

they heard hyejoo yelling for them all at once and knew something was wrong. they all ran to her room at once, asking her what was wrong and seeing if she was hurt.

“guys…” kahei pointed at the screen and the dispatch article. they were stunned. haseul ran over and enveloped the youngest in her arms, letting her cry into her chest. they knew who she was, and they couldn’t believe what they saw.

“how did they find out?” sooyoung looked back and forth between the screen and hyejoo, trying her best not to be so filled with anger that she cant control herself. hyejoo only shrugged, unable to speak with the amount of tears and hiccups rattling her body.

“someone needs to tell the managers about this, they might could do something.” jungeun suggested, “they already know, about all of us. all twelve of us, honestly. they can help.”

“yeah, they can, but right now we can just be with hyejoo? she needs us right now. get the other girls together, we’ll watch movies, eat snacks, the things we always do when one of us is upset.” kahei said. it wasnt even a suggestion, really. if kahei said to do something, they had to do it. no one messes with kahei when one of the members is upset. even now, hyejoo could see that it was taking everything in her right now not to walk down to the dispatch building right now and demand them to remove the article.

“EVERYONE GET THE SNACKS, MOVIES, AND BLANKETS. DISPATCH KNOWS.” jungeun yelled throughout the dorm, making sure everyone knew. they were gonna make sure that no one messed with any of the girls’ sexualities again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!! please leave kudos and comments below, i love you !!!


End file.
